


Kiss. Now!

by purinminkim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, hyunjin appeared for a few seconds, seungmin loves cuddles, the rest of skz members are barely there, yeah sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinminkim/pseuds/purinminkim
Summary: In which Seungmin and Minho cuddles on the bed while the other members are somewhere else, filming their new reality show.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Kiss. Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a work and English is not my first language so please bare with me. Even tho it's quite short, i hope you enjoy this little oneshot!!

It was a normal Sunday afternoon in Stray Kids' dorm. The members were scattered around while cameras that the staffs set up films them for their new variety show that is yet to be revealed to the public. 

While Jeongin and Felix were playing video games and Chan, Jisung and Changbin went to their studio in their company's building, Hyunjin, Minho and Seungmin were all laying on their beds, busy with each others phones. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin stood up and head to the door. 

"Oi, where are you going" Minho said, which caught both Hyunjin's and Seungmin's attention. 

"I wanna go play with I.N and Felix. You two are no fun laying on your bed all day" Hyunjin replied shortly before leaving their shared bedroom.

The next 15 minutes were filled with silence as only the two of them were left in the room. 

Seungmin and Minho were known for their 'divorced couple' chemistry, but even so, they're still, just like the other members, quite close with each other. Even with their countless useless banters and meaningless threats, at the end of the day, you would always see them laughing together during dinner. 

Seungmin have always been seen as a calm and matured person despite being the second youngest in the group, but on some days, he's just a warm and cuddly 20 year old on. And Minho just happens to be around him every single time.

After 30 minutes of watching animal videos on youtube, he switched off his phone and sat up on his bed to look over to Minho, who seems to be playing Mario Kart... again. Slowly, he went down from his top bunk bed only to crash into Minho's, and on top of the bed owner. 

"What is this, Kim Seungmin.. get off me" Minho says, too lazy to even push the younger off of him. 

Seungmin being Seungmin, he did not move even an inch. Instead, he tightened his hug on the older and snuggled into his neck. 

Minho, who's obviously shocked and blushing said, "W-what are you doing? Get off me!" but of course, Seungmin didn't listen, as he once declared;

"Lee Minho does not own me, and so I shall never follow his orders"

In the end, he gave up and just let the younger do whatever he wants, meaning that they are now laying on Minho's bed, hugging. More like, Seungmin is hugging him, while all he did was to put his left arm on the younger's back as he continues to watch videos after his game was interrupted by the Kim Seungmin. He would never admit it, but he actually enjoys things like this. The silence isn't awkward or anything, it was more of a comforting one.

"Hyung,, i love you~" Seungmin said confidently after 10 minutes of just laying there on top of Minho as if he was one of the pillows on the right side of his bed. 

Minho, who's ears and cheeks are most definitely not as red as Bangchan's hair during In Life era, stuttered a tiny, almost inaudible "w-what?"

"I said I love you~" Seungmin replied back, giggling into Minho's neck, which the older can feel now warming up from Seungmin's hot breath.

"Are you sick? But no, your body temperature is just normal.. then what's with the sudden confession?" He looks at Seungmin as if he's crazy. 

"Aishh, hyung~ say it back!" said Seungmin, looking up to face the older with a smile on his face.

But Minho just stared at him.. He stared and stared and stared... until Seungmin pinched his waist. 

"Hyungggg say it baaaaackkk!" Seungmin yells into his ear. Well, can't blame him. He said 'i love you' to Minho. The Lee Minho, yet he just stared into his eyes without saying a single word for almost 2 minutes. 2 minutes that felt like a whole year.

Minho giggled and pushed Seungmin's head back onto his neck. Then he said, "Okay, okay.. Hyung loves you too~"

Seungmin, who's face is now back to where it was for the past 12 minutes, giggled back at Minho and tightened his arms that were squished under the older.. but that did not last long as he lift his head up and asked for a kiss. 

"W-what?" There it is, he's stuttering again. 

"Kiss.. now!" Seungmin looked at him, pouting while giving Minho his puppy eyes.. and who is Minho to refuse? And so he gave the younger a kiss on his head, inhaling the smell of Seungmin's baby powder shampoo for a good 10 seconds before looking back him. 

"There. Happy now?" Minho asked.

"Very!" Seungmin said, the smile on his face grew wider and wider as he returns to his now favorite spot, Minho's neck. 

What he missed was the fond smile on Minho's face as he caresses his back, all while holding the younger as if he's the most fragile thing in the damn universe.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?? this idea just randomly popped up in my head when i was in the car heading back home and i felt the need to share it with other people so here i am,,


End file.
